<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slam by miss_maam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364491">Slam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_maam/pseuds/miss_maam'>miss_maam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_maam/pseuds/miss_maam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper has gotten no sleep for the past two nights. His day just gets worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This is my first fic so sorry if it's bad. I just want to say that if anyone in this fic finds it and is uncomfortable with it, I have no problem taking it down. Anyways, I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cooper’s day did not start on a good note. He stayed up the whole night, half of the night streaming and half of the night editing. He didn’t realize it was 7am until he checked his phone and how his head was starting to pound. This was his second day of doing this. And it was his turn to go grocery shopping today. He emerged from his room and went to the kitchen after scrolling through his phone for an hour. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and headed back to his room. His phone buzzed and he took it out, checking it and not paying attention to where he was walking and crashed into one of his roommates. His bowl flung out of his hand and cereal went everywhere. He looked to see Travis standing there, baffled at what just happened. He kind of wanted to yell.<br/>“Sorry Coopie,” Travis said kneeling down, “I’ll help you clean it up.”<br/>“No. Just go get your breakfast,” Cooper sighed, “I’ll clean it up.<br/>“Ok,” Travis said hesitantly, noticing the dark bags under his roommates eyes.<br/>After Cooper picked up the cereal, he went back to the kitchen. Travis, Noah, and Carson were all in the kitchen, making their breakfast. Really? Everyone is in the kitchen? Today of all days, Cooper thought as he rubbed his temples, his head pounding even harder than before.<br/>“Oh, hey Cooper. Here’s the list for the groceries- oh wow you look tired as fuck,” Carson said.<br/>“I am tired as fuck,” Cooper said. <br/>“You don’t have to go grocery shop-”<br/>“No, I’ll go. It’s fine,” Cooper said, cutting Carson off and yanking the list out of his hand.<br/>Cooper grabbed his keys and headed for the door.<br/>“Wait, can I come with you Coopie?” Travis asked.<br/>“Sure,” Cooper said, “let’s go.”<br/>The two of them got into the car and drove off to the grocery store. <br/>“Did you stay up all night again?” Travis asked as they pulled into the parking lot.<br/>“Yeah, why?” Cooper responded.<br/>“Well, you just look really tired,” Travis said. <br/>Cooper just sighed. They headed into the grocery store and started shopping. They were in the snack aisle and Cooper was looking for the snacks on the list when Travis wandered off to the other end of the aisle.<br/>“Coopie! Come over here quick!” Travis yelled.<br/>“Travis,” Cooper said under his breath.<br/>He was not in the mood to put up with Travis’ shenanigans today. He walked over to Travis and saw what freaking out about. <br/>“They finally have extra cheesy Cheez-Its. But I know what to get. ‘Cause I want to get chips but I also want these. And I’m also on a diet so-”<br/>“Just don’t get any fucking snacks,” Cooper said. <br/>Travis looked at him in shock and then his face fell to hurt. He put the Cheez-Its back on the shelf and walked back to the cart. Cooper followed him and pushed the cart into the next aisle. Neither of them talked the rest of the time until they were riding home.<br/>“So, I guess you’re not gonna apologize,” Travis said.<br/>“What?” Cooper asked, turning his head towards Travis.<br/>“You hurt my feelings,” Travis said.<br/>“What did I do?” Cooper asked, confused.<br/>“You know what you said,” Travis said, crossing his arms and facing the window.<br/>“I don’t know what I said. Can you just tell me?” Cooper said, starting to get frustrated with Travis.<br/>“You know. You know what you said,” Travis said, still not facing Cooper.<br/>“TRAVIS! JUST TELL ME WHAT I SAID!!” Cooper yelled, looking at Travis instead of the road.<br/>Travis whipped his head around but before he could say anything, he saw headlights and heard Cooper scream before everything went black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Travis woke up and heard people talking quietly. He couldn’t make out what they were saying. He opened his eyes and saw Carson and Noah sitting next to him, talking to each other. Noah looked at Travis, checking if he was awake. He was.<br/>“Travis!” Noah exclaimed, “you’re awake!”<br/>“Hey Trav. How do you feel?” Carson asked.<br/>“Eh. Not great,” Travis said, realizing how much his head hurt.<br/>“Well, considering what you’ve been through, it’s understandable,” Noah said.<br/>Then it hit Travis. They were in the car. The headlights. Cooper.<br/>“Where’s Cooper?” Travis said.<br/>Carson and Noah visibly hesitated.<br/>“Guys, where’s Cooper?” Travis said, feeling a pit of anxiety forming in his stomach.<br/>“He’s in the ICU. You guys got hit on his side really hard. He’s injured really badly and we don’t know when he’s gonna wake up,” Carson explained.<br/>Travis sighed and tried not to cry. <br/>“We visited him a little while ago,” Noah said.<br/>“Can I see him?” Travis asked.<br/>“Travis. Have you not seen yourself? You have a broken leg, broken ribs, and a concussion,” Noah pointed out. <br/>“I made him mad. It’s my fault we crashed. He said something that offended me and I distracted him from driving,” Travis said, “I need to see him. I wanna apologize.”<br/>“We have to check with the nurse,” Carson said.<br/>They called the nurse in and she went over his injuries. <br/>“Can I go see Cooper?” Travis finally got to ask.<br/>“If you’re feeling up to it, I don’t see why not,” she said.<br/>“Yes. Please!” Travis exclaimed.<br/>She left the room and came back with a wheelchair. Carson and Noah helped Travis into it and they headed to the elevator to go up to the ICU floor. They walked to Cooper’s room and paused outside the door.<br/>“You ready Travis?” Noah asked.<br/>“Yeah,” Travis said, “I’m ready.”<br/>They opened the door and they were met with the sight of a lifeless Cooper laying on the hospital bed. He has a breathing tube down his throat and bandages on the side of his face, as well as his left arm and leg. <br/>“Oh Cooper,” was all Travis could say. <br/>“We’re hoping he wakes up in the next few days,” the nurse said.<br/>“I hope so too,” Travis said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later, Travis was out of the hospital for his injuries but he was still there for Cooper. He was currently sitting next to Cooper’s bed with Noah on the other side. Carson was out getting food for the three of them. The two were talking when they heard some coughing coming from Cooper. Travis pressed the ‘call a nurse’ button. A nurse came in and pulled the breathing tube out of his throat and replaced it with an oxygen mask. Cooper then opened his eyes.<br/>“Coopie,” Travis said, trying not to cry of happiness.<br/>“Hey Trav,” Cooper said, his voice quiet, raspy, and tired.<br/>“You finally got to sleep, huh?” Travis asked.<br/>“Yeah,” Cooper mumbled, his eyelid drooping.<br/>“Go back to sleep, Cooper. You deserve it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>